1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of preadjusting cold deforming plants, such as cold rolling trains, skin pass stands, stretcher-and-roller levelers, straightening machines, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cold rolling trains are preadjusted prior to the beginning of rolling in reversing configuration and tandem configuration on the basis of a pass schedule precalculation. The purpose of this is to compensate the deformations of the roll stands caused by the precalculated loads and to manufacture a rolled product having the desired dimensions.
The computation of the loads is based on the cold work hardening curve which represents the relationship between the deformation .epsilon. and the yield strength k.sub.f =k.sub.f (.epsilon.) of the different materials as standard values. Because of the variations of the chemical composition, the differences during cooling after hot-rolling or during the annealing process, and the general structural condition, the real hardening curve deviates to a greater or lesser extent from the standard hardening curve. This is why the pass schedule selection based on the standard values is frequently incorrect; this results in dimensional deviations and requires additional process steps.